A Day in the Life
by NillyNarwhal
Summary: One-shots detailing moments in the Titans' lives because these are moments that make life what it is / Ch 1: The night 5 strangers had defeated the Gordanians had been an odd one for sure / Ch 2: Starfire wants to learn a new language from another Titan and does it the only way she knows how / Ch 3: When Robin's out, Beast Boy ropes in the others to join him in a childhood dream.
1. First Night

**First Night**

 **. . . | . . .**

The night they had defeated the Gordanians had been an odd one for sure. Not to say that aliens landing on Earth to recapture their escaped prisoner and then announcing that they will destroy the city was not unusual, because it was. But it was more than that. That night, five strangers from completely different walks of life had met for the first time and decided to stick together. Or at least, that's what it seemed like so far.

Once the group of teenagers made certain the aliens had left Earth and were far away in space, they stopped by the hospital to make sure none of them were too badly injured. Cyborg insisted they do this, even though he had no need to get a check up. Koriand'r, the alien girl, didn't need one either since, as they quickly learned that night, she was much stronger and durable than she appeared.

Robin had asserted that Beast Boy be the first to receive a check up, with the reason being that if he was doing a terrible job of hiding his limp, then it must not be too good. The shapeshifter wanted to protest that Robin – THE Robin – should go first. Then again, his leg and side _were_ in pain, and perhaps the masked boy wanted to make sure the people who helped him tonight were getting medical attention before he did. Besides, Robin – THE Robin, Beast Boy still had to remind himself incredulously – was telling him to go first so by golly he wasn't going to start disobeying him now. He really did not like hospitals, but he also did not want someone else to be frustrated with him. He had been made well aware of his tendency to be a nuisance and he was not going to screw this up with these guys.

Back in the waiting room, Koriand'r was munching on a snack. Cyborg had heard her stomach growl and offered to get her something to eat. He doubted her captors had been giving her enough food. They went to the vending machine out in the hall and she was mesmerized by all the different options. She ended up choosing one at random. _M &M's_, Cyborg had told her, _they're filled with chocolate_. She did not know what an M&M was nor had she ever had this thing he called chocolate, but as she saw the robotic man before her eat his own M&M's, she decided it was safe to consume. She tried a red one and, just like he told her, it tasted "good and chocolatey". That's when she decided another thing: he was trustworthy and… nice.

Cyborg had noticed how the red headed alien had only started eating her M&M's after he did. He didn't say anything; he wasn't offended. He supposed it was a smart move. It was true that they saved her, but she had only just met them. It seemed Earth was still very much new to her and he didn't know her past, or anyone else's for that matter. All he knew of Robin was that he was Batman's sidekick. What he was doing here in this city was anyone's guess. And that little green kid – Beast Boy – and Raven, had they always lived here? They were all kind of odd, and perhaps that was the reason why none of them had seemed terribly disturbed when his clothes were shredded and his true appearance was revealed. He wondered if after tonight was over, the only people who were not afraid of him were going to stick around the city.

As they waited for Beast Boy to finish up, the other four members of the last minute ragtag group did not say much. There were some comments on what a night it's been and how they hoped no one got too banged up. Aside from that, the only sounds in the room were the receptionist's phone calls and the muffled sounds coming from the back. Robin chalked up the quietness between them to tiredness. Luckily, there were no other patients waiting, so they had the room to themselves. He thought it was better this way; otherwise people would be sure to stare at them. He already knew Cyborg was self-conscious about his mechanized appearance. Raven had not seemed to like being in the spotlight and always hid her face underneath her hood. Beast Boy was boisterous and looked to enjoy attention, but he most certainly would not like being gawked at for being green. Robin glanced at the last one of the group as she ate her M&M's. It was probably best people didn't stare at her either, even if she wasn't as peculiar looking as the other three. He was glad that she seemed relieved at being freed, but she also looked a bit confused and hesitant in her actions. They still did not know her name; no one had asked her and she had yet to reveal it. He thought back to her kiss and...he shook his head. He was _not_ about to inquire about _that_. But he did have questions about all of them, just as he assumed they did as well, however he wasn't about to prod them about their personal histories. He knew better than to do that.

Raven was second to go in. She didn't actually need to; she could heal herself after all, but Cyborg was quite adamant that they at least make sure everything's fine. She had never been to a hospital. Those didn't really exist on Azarath. They had monasteries with medical bays to take care of the sick and injured, and temples specifically dedicated as healing centers, but not hospitals. Raven felt a bit nervous, wondering if she would be treated with the same coldness as on Azarath, then immediately berated herself. She just finished fighting off a spaceship full of aliens. This is nothing.

Beast Boy had plopped down in the seat next to Koriand'r. The check up hadn't been that bad and he didn't freak out, although he had been sweating profusely by the end of it. He sighed, glad that it was over. He saw his new friend munching on candy and in a teasing manner, congratulated her on remembering to not eat the wrapper. Right after he said that, he got a little scared that she might blast him right out of the room – he had seen her in action and knew she could be volatile when she wanted to. But she just smiled in slight embarrassment and said that it would take some time for her to get accustomed to Earth. Beast Boy replied that if she could get accustomed to his being green, Earth shouldn't be too hard. However he realized he was talking to an alien and that maybe green creatures weren't an uncommon sight for her. Storing that thought to ask her about later, he begun recommending a number of other different candies to try. A type of fish, rocks that pop, cats named Kit, stars that burst, and bars made of Mars? Confusion was written all over the poor girl's face. Earth was indeed a very curious planet.

The moment Raven stepped back in the waiting room, Robin leapt up from his chair next to Cyborg to go in for his turn. Both of them seemed to have been in deep discussion, maybe something having to do with Cyborg's technology judging by the way the bigger guy kept glancing down at the circuits on his forearm. Whatever it was about, Raven didn't ask. If she needed to know, she would but right now she was fatigued. She slid into a chair. The nurse, while a bit put off by the empath's appearance, had treated her like she was any other patient and for that, Raven felt relieved. She wished her mother and the monks had let her visit Earth more often. It didn't seem like such a bad place. It felt more liberating here. Going through her thoughts, she noticed that beside her, Koriand'r and Beast Boy had already dozed off. Raven had never been one to sleep in public and considered staying up to keep Cyborg company. She didn't know what she'd say to him though. But glancing over at him, she saw he was busy tinkering with something and when she looked back at the two slumbering people, she knew her decision. A few minutes of shuteye wouldn't hurt and nothing bad would happen. She was among friends, right?

 **/ / /**

A soft chuckle sounded from a few feet above.

"Aw, look at 'em. They're all tuckered out."

"I suppose it has been a long night."

Raven stirred and cracked open an eye. Cyborg and Robin were standing in front of her, smiling warmly. Before she could say something, she felt a weight on her left shoulder shift slightly. She turned her head and all she could see was red hair, but it was enough to know to whom it belonged. Leaning forward, she could see Beast Boy's head rest against the alien's arm. He seemed to still be snoring away, although one of his pointy ears flicked at the sound of voices.

While not one for physical contact, the empath simply waited for Koriand'r to wake instead of rudely shrugging her head off her shoulder. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long and heard a yawn along with bright green eyes opening up from sleep. That was immediately followed by Beast Boy's longer yawn, complete with exposed fangs.

Raven squinted at the light filtering in through the blinds. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven." Cyborg responded.

"Seven?" Beast Boy repeated. He was shocked, as was Raven. Koriand'r was not familiar with Earth's system for telling the time, but despite falling asleep sitting up, she still felt rather well rested and presumed they had slept for quite a while.

Robin was quick to reassure them. "Don't worry. I spoke with the receptionist. She knew we saved the city and said we could rest here for a few hours. Also, if you guys are ready, I wanted to go check out the pod the Gordanian ship dropped onto that island."

Was Robin inviting them to come along? The guy who said he was working solo wanted them to join him. Cyborg seemed to know what was up and they weren't going to say no after last night's events. So Robin thanked the receptionist for letting them rest here and led the group towards the island.

Once they landed on the rocky surface (Koriand'r had carried Robin over the water while Raven transported Cyborg on a surface of black energy), they walked up to the space pod planted into the island. The Gordanians had not left anything inside it; now the pod was just an empty shell of metal. Cyborg knocked against the surface and scanned it with his robotic eye. _An empty shell of quality metal_ , he thought, _could be good for making something out of it._

Robin had told them that the mayor believed the space pod disrupted the skyline and wanted it gone. Finding nothing else, he decided he could give the mayor the green light to dispose of the pod somewhere else. Standing by the water's edge and admiring the morning view, he waited for an opportune moment to bring up something with the others. He knew Cyborg was anticipating for him to mention it; he had been dishing the Boy Wonder side-glances since they reached the island. Him and Cyborg had discussed this at the hospital and the latter had only finished working on the tech well after the other three had fallen asleep. Technically, he could have brought it up earlier to the others, but he didn't and he knew why.

He came to Jump City for a new life and that new life had included working alone. But he hadn't accounted for what would transpire last night, and in just a few hours his plans had already changed, changed because of these four odd people he met only hours ago.

And then the pretty alien girl – _Starfire_ , she told them – emerged in her new outfit and had asked them if she could remain here, on Earth. And Robin decided that now was as good a time as any.

He handed three round, yellow communicators to Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, stating this would be a good way to keep in touch. Cyborg had proudly beamed that he made them out of his own circuits and that while these were still works in progress, they would do for the time being.

They turned the communicators around in their hands, familiarizing themselves with the equipment that would, unbeknownst to them, become an every day item they would use in the future. If Cyborg really did intend on refining these, then that meant they would all see more of each other and stick together? And what Beast Boy said was true – they did make a pretty good team.

Unsure of what to really do now that the whole Gordanian ordeal was over, they stood around awkwardly until Beast Boy spoke up, echoing his suggestion from last night.

"Anyone up for pizza?"

Raven grimaced. "In the morning?"

"I'm down." Cyborg patted his stomach.

Robin agreed. "Food sounds good."

"I do not know what pizza is, but I would be most willing to try it." Starfire said.

"Raven?" Beast Boy looked at her hopefully. "You in?"

The empath sighed, but nodded her head. "I can teleport us there." She wasn't sure she'd eat pizza at eight in the morning (and telling a certain _someone_ that he was funny had made her a bit wary of him), but she also didn't want to leave her friends just yet – her first ever friends.

Beast Boy pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! I was thinking we could go that place Starfire accidentally kinda destroyed, the one with the yellow balcony."

"Oh, the Pizza Corner? I love that place. They got the best bacon topped pizza." Cyborg said, his mouth starting to water at just the thought of it.

"What non-meat pizzas do they have? Cuz I'm vegetarian."

Needless to say, that simple statement had caused a squabble that would definitely not end that day. As the two clashed on their meat VS no meat debate, Robin briefly wondered what he had gotten himself into and Starfire seemed amused at the sight of her two friends. The sounds of their bickering were drowned out as Raven's soul-self enveloped them for teleportation to a greasy breakfast.

In the end, all five of them were just happy to have found others who seemed to accept them as they are. Each of them were starved for friendship and now, they had found it. You don't strike gold and just walk away from it. They had struck friendship and intended on making it grow.

The night they had defeated the Gordanians had been an odd one for sure. Yet it had also acted as a catalyst for everything else that followed, and the newly formed superhero team was determined to make every moment together count.

* * *

The idea for this stemmed from me wondering how Cyborg made those communicators so quickly after the fight in "Go". It just didn't make sense to me (and it probably wasn't mean to be overthought about), so I decided to fill in the blanks for myself.

I hope you enjoyed reading my longer than intended chapter.

Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Foreign Language

**Foreign Language**

 **. . . | . . .**

"Raven?"

"…"

"May I ask you something?"

"…"

It was a relaxing day at Titans Tower. No blaring alarms went off to disturb the heroes, which meant either the Jump City Police Department was capable enough of handling whatever was going down that day, or the criminals were still plotting their next move. Whichever reason it was provided a welcome break to the five teens who had been swamped with fighting bad guys for the last four days.

The Titans were all currently in the common room. Cyborg and Robin had planted their behinds on the couch and were engrossed in the newest Super Ninja Monkey Racecar game that Cyborg may or may not have illegally obtained (it wasn't scheduled to hit stores until another couple weeks). Beast Boy, having lost to Cyborg three times in a row, was perched on the back of the couch between the two competitors and cheering Robin on ("Destroy that sly, bottom-grade trash can!"). Of course, Cyborg couldn't ignore that ("I'm anything _but_ bottom-grade! Me and anything I make is top of the top, premium grade!"). Robin pointed something out ("So you don't deny you're a trash can?"). Beast Boy and Robin let out a laugh as Cyborg fumed in frustration ("Are you guys tryna distract me? Teaming against me?").

Having learnt to tune out her teammates whenever they played videogames, Raven sat on the couch a good space away from the boys, heavily invested in yet another ancient tome.

"Raven?"

Or, she _would_ be heavily invested if someone weren't trying to talk to her. Reluctantly, Raven looked up to see Starfire standing in front of her.

"…Yes?"

Starfire smiled. Raven noticed she was holding a glass full of…something. Immediately, the sorceress paled and did her best to not make a face. It was a good thing she had years of training on controlling her emotions. _Oh Azar, please tell me I won't have to drink that sludge!_

Starfire brought the glass to her lips, took a delighted swig of her latest concoction, and instead asked, "What is it you are reading?"

 _Oh, well that's an innocent enough question._ "A book on sorcery."

"But are you not already well versed in sorcery?"

Raven shrugged. "There are different kinds of sorcery. Besides, it never hurts to learn."

Sitting down next to Raven, Starfire tilted her head sideways to look at the book cover. "I do not recognize the language it is written in. But it uses the same alphabet system as English does, yes?"

Raven promptly nodded in confirmation and went back to reading.

"Which language is it?"

Without looking up, Raven replied, "Romanian,"

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh, I was not aware you knew Romanian! ...Where is the Romanian spoken?"

"In Romania."

"Have you visited this land before? Is that how you have acquired the language?"

"No. I learned Romanian in Azarath. Some of the monks were of Romanian origin and taught the language to me."

The Tamaranean princess still seemed a little in awe by this news. "I did not know you knew a language in addition to English. You are able to fully understand what is written in the book of sorcery?"

Raven placed said book on her lap, unable to answer Starfire's questions whilst properly focusing on the text. "Yes, I'm fluent, but this book was written a few centuries ago. There are some words I don't know since they have fallen out of use, but I can easily look them up."

There was a loud "Yeesss!" and the sound of a defeated groan from further down the couch. The girls glanced up at the screen to see 'Robin' flashing in giant letters, clearly the new winner. The masked hero looked smugly at Cyborg while Beast Boy was laughing and jumping up and down on the couch. He may not have won, but Cyborg finally lost a game after a six month winning streak. If Robin had to be the one to beat him, then so be it; he would take what victory he could get. Starfire giggled then turned back to Raven, who had already moved her attention back to her book.

Starfire leaned over to get a better view at the writing in the book. _Romania sounds familiar…is that not where Transylvania is located? I think Beast Boy said it is where the Count Dracula lives_. _I keep encountering references to The Count. He seems to be quite popular on Earth…_

Looking back up at her friend, Starfire asked, "I would be most interested in learning Romanian. Would you be willing to teach me?"

Raven looked at her somewhat skeptically. "You want to learn Romanian?"

"I would like to, yes."

"Oh,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that most people on Earth don't really learn Romanian. Apart from Romanians, of course."

"Well, I am not of Earth." The alien said and eagerly drank more of her strange beverage.

Raven resisted the urge to sarcastically agree with her. "Then why do _you_ want to learn it?"

"Count Dracula,"

"Count Dracula," Raven repeated.

Starfire grinned.

"You want to learn Romanian because of Count Dracula?"

"Yes!"

Raven opened her mouth to comment on the absurdity of her reasoning, but changed her mind. "Fine,"

"You will teach me?" Starfire squealed.

The sorceress scrunched up her face, not expecting the high-pitched sound to accompany her friend's question. "Yes, I will teach you," _Even if I don't understand your reasoning._

"Glorious!" Starfire clasped her hands together and looked at Raven eagerly. "May we start now?"

"Uh, I was sort of in the middle of reading here." Raven looked at her meaningfully.

Starfire's voice softened a little. "My apologies. But I will be quick!"

Raven's furrowed her eyebrows. "As in a quick lesson?"

"Yes, one lesson is all I ask."

"Okaaay," _Something feels off._ "What do you want to know? Don't tell me it's about Dracula."

"Oh no! I simply require you to think in Romanian."

Raven stared at the girl in front of her, confused. "Why?"

"It will be easier for me to absorb."

"Like immersion?" Raven sighed in exasperation. "Okay, I'm thinking in Romanian starting…now."

Hardly a second ticked by after she finished talking before Raven felt a hand cup her cheek and lips press firmly against hers and a tongue slither in her mouth and _…Wait, WHAT?!_

Raven felt her body and train of thought come to a mind-numbing, crashing halt. Her eyes bugged out and her heavy book fell to the floor with a loud _thunk._ Hearing the sound, the boys looked over and froze, jaws hanging open, speechless at the scene before them, their videogame forgotten.

After another couple seconds, Starfire leaned back gleefully, eyes shining with new knowledge, and said, "Mulțumesc, Raven!"

Starfire gave a big hug to the still dumbfounded, and blushing, Raven. "Cred că acest lucru va fi destul de util atunci când studiați despre numărătoarea Dracula!"

The Tamaranean excitedly flew out of the common room to start her research. Raven pulled up her hood. _Oh, right. She has a very 'unique' way of learning languages._ Stunned silence set over the rest of the team.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Uh, Raven?"

"…Yes?"

The half-robot was about to open his mouth, but Beast Boy cut in, arms waving erratically in the air. "Dude! Did you just kiss Star?!"

Raven took in a deep breath and quickly regained her composure. She picked her book back up and made sure it wasn't damaged before replying. "I did not kiss Starfire. _She_ kissed _me_." She looked pointedly at Robin.

The team leader crossed his arms and huffed. "What are you looking at _me_ for?"

"Because I can feel irrational jealousy rolling off of you like a tsunami towards me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy cackled loudly. Robin did not comment on that. _Damn her perceptiveness_. Not that you had to be an empath to guess how Robin was feeling right now. "Okay, well, why did she kiss you?"

"You mean why did she kiss Rae and not you?" Beast Boy asked cheekily. He leaped off the couch to dodge a gloved fist and stumbled into Cyborg, who steadied him while failing to hide a snort at the shapeshifter's remark.

Ignoring the nickname, Raven plainly replied, "Because I know Romanian and she wanted to learn Romanian."

"You know Romanian?" Robin asked, surprised.

"And German and Latin and Sanskrit and Ancient Sumerian." Raven listed off in a monotone.

Cyborg shook his head, smirking. "Man, Rob, if you want another kiss with your alien girlfriend, you're gonna need to learn some new languages."

"She's not-" Robin stopped himself and continued after a breath. "It's not like learning languages is the only way to be kissed," he refuted hotly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beast Boy grinned, making sure to keep Cyborg between him and the Boy Wonder. "We didn't realize you were man enough to kiss the normal way."

"Like you're one to talk," Robin muttered, circling around Cyborg to see Beast Boy.

The changeling scoffed and made sure to stay on the opposite side of the circle. "More than you!"

Cyborg, tired of being caught right in the middle, grabbed both Titans by their collars and set them down in front of him. "Alright, enough! Beast Boy, have you ever even had a kiss? And Robin, BB does have a point. Besides, I got both y'all asses beat when it comes to kissin' girls."

Robin and Beast Boy both glared at Cyborg before the former was suddenly struck with a worrying thought. "Wait a minute. Hey, Raven, Romanian was the only language Starfire learned from you, right?"

But when Robin looked to where the empath last was, she was already gone.

 **/ / /**

Raven had silently snuck out of the common room, keen on avoiding an envious Robin and a pointless argument she could feel stemming from her teammates. Walking down the hall to her bedroom, she licked her lips.

"Mm. Starfire's drink actually doesn't taste too bad."

* * *

I really felt like writing something with the two girls. We know Raven's a polyglot and I decided Starfire wanted to learn from her (the Tamaranean way, of course). Also, the Romanian translations are taken directly from Google Translate; if they're wrong, blame the big ole Google.

This was actually meant to be shorter, oh well.

I'm actually pretty pleased with how this turned out, although it's also 7AM right now, so I don't know how my judgment is.

What did you guys think of the first chapter? Next chapter might be more serious, haven't decided yet.

Until next time~


	3. When Robin Isn't Home

**When Robin Isn't Home Pt. I**

 **. . . | . . .**

A green gorilla dumped the contents he had been carrying in his arms onto the growing pile in front of him.

The animal soon shifted into Beast Boy. Chin in hand and deep in thought, he studied the huge pile in front of him. Although not entirely convinced, he thought this amount would have to do. Unless . . .

Beast Boy's face lit up and he raced down from the roof to the common room. Up to this point, he had only taken from his teammates, but considering the long distance, he would need each and every one he could get.

He burst through the doors and scanned for what he was searching for. His quest ended when he heard a low burp and turned toward the offender. There, curled at the end of the couch and nuzzled in blankets, was Silkie. Beast Boy strode over to the larva and gave a small pet. His nose caught one scent in particular, and looked down at the creature.

"Is that… do I smell dill pickles?"

Silkie just smiled contentedly.

"Star already gave you lunch and there definitely were not any dills in it. Wait a minute —" Beast Boy's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air again in confirmation.

"Yep, hummus. Only Robin used hummus today in his sand… wich." The green Titan finished lamely when he glanced toward the counter where a sandwich had previously sat. Robin had prepared himself a sandwich (one that had definitely included dill pickles and hummus), but got a call from the police department – something about misplaced paperwork and having to redo it as soon as possible. Ever so diligent, he skipped lunch and immediately hopped onto his R-Cycle to take care of it. _Well,_ Beast Boy thought, _that's what he gets for leaving food out in the open with this li'l monster around._

"Don't worry, Silkie, I won't tell on you if you won't tell on me." Beast Boy whispered conspiratorially and grinned. He then carefully lifted up the moth baby with one hand while grabbing the blankets with the other.

Having acquired what he came for, Beast Boy walked out of the room and said, "After all, if Robin knew what I was gonna do, he'd never let me do it."

Silkie let out another burp in response.

Blankets in his arms, Beast Boy was practically bouncing his way back to the roof, trying and failing to hold in his giddiness. Today, he could finally try what he had longed to do since he was a kid. The rain from the past three days had prevented him from executing his plan. However, today, while still a bit gusty, offered a sky full of sun and pleasantness. And even more importantly, Robin was not present to stop him.

About to climb the stairs to the rooftop, Beast Boy was so wrapped up in his plan that he hardly heard the question.

Whirling around, he saw Starfire eyeing what was in his arms. "Oh, hey, Starfire. What did you say?"

"I asked you what you are doing with Silkie's sheets?"

Patting the blankets, Beast Boy gave a toothy grin and said, "Well, ya see, Star, these blankets are gonna be used in a grandiose project that I've been waiting a looong time to do."

"I hope you are not doing the prank?" The alien asked, worried. "I have noticed that your pranks often do not turn out in your favor."

Beast Boy shook his head quickly. He did not want Starfire to think this would be another bad prank like the one he had once pulled on her (accidentally!), but he would also argue that a good number of his pranks were not as unsuccessful as she believed them to be. "Oooh no. I got something way bigger planned. In fact, I could use some help."

"I would be delighted in helping you!" Starfire exclaimed, following him up the stairs. "Please tell me, what is this project you have been planning on for so long and which requires Silkie's blankets?"

"Well, it's not just Silkie's blankets. You see – now don't get mad – but I'm also using —" Beast Boy cut himself off as he swung open the door and saw a blue cloaked figure standing on the roof, staring at the enormous pile.

"Raven, heh! Uh, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh. _Aw man, why'd she have to come up here and find this? She's gonna act like Robin about it._

"I came here to meditate." The empath answered evenly and crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed the blankets in Beast Boy's arms. "I saw this worrying mountain made up of all of our bed sheets. Suspicion told me you had something to do with it. I see I'm not wrong."

"Hey! I haven't admitted to anything!"

Raven shrugged. "You don't have to. So, what's up with you stealing our sheets?"

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. While I would like to assist in your project, I too am wondering what you are doing with our bedding outside on the roof?"

Beast Boy dropped Silkie's blankets at the base of the cloth mountain. "That's what I was trying to explain to you on the way up, Star. All these blankets, and sheets, and comforters, and stuff are all part of my project! We've all seen it done before, but none of us have actually tried it!"

One pair of violet eyes and one pair of emerald eyes stared back at him blankly.

"Seriously? You guys haven't guessed it yet?" Beast Boy gestured wildly at the huge pile beside him.

Still, he received no reactions from the girls.

He decided to help them along. Besides, he didn't want to lose too much time on working on his project. Who knew when some bad guy would commit a crime and trigger their alarm, or worse, who knew when Robin would return? "What could someone do with a bunch of bed stuff from a big height?"

"Oooh oooh, I know!" Starfire beamed, "You are having a picnic! You are using the bedding as one expansive picnic blanket to cover the vast area of the rooftop and are planning on consuming your meal while enjoying the view of the bay below us!" The alien clasped her hands together and continued, "Tell me friend, are you preparing a romantic endeavor? Are you going on the date with someone?"

"What, a date?!" Beast Boy squeaked and shook his head frantically. "Listen up, what I'm doing requires way more thought than what you're suggesting." He then leaned in as if he was revealing something in secrecy. "It's even better. I'm gonna make a rope out of bed sheets!" The green Titan exclaimed in excitement.

A couple seconds of silence passed before Raven held out her hand and demanded, "I want my bed sheets back."

"Aw, come on, Raven!"

"I never agreed to letting my sheets and blankets be used for something puerile."

Before Beast Boy could ask what that last word meant, Starfire interrupted him. "I do not understand. Is making a rope out of bed sheets customary on Earth?"

"Customary for prisoners." Raven responded.

"Have you guys never seen this in movies or TV shows? This is like, a classic escape technique!"

Starfire creased her eyebrows. "But I thought the classic escape technique was to dig out of one's cell using a spoon?"

"Yeah, but that would take forever. Plus, this'll be more fun." Beast Boy picked up the ends of two sheets, joined them into a knot, and tugged on it to make sure it was well fastened. "All we have to do is tie all these sheets together like this. Then once we're done with that, we'll tie one end of the rope to the pole of the volleyball net and toss the other end off the side of the Tower and we'll be ready to escape!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's this 'we'?"

"Well you guys are gonna help me, right?"

Starfire nodded eagerly while Raven scowled. "Again, I never agreed to this just like I never agreed for you to use my sheets."

"Friend Raven, I think this will be a most enjoyable activity for us to partake in!"

"No thanks. I'm just here to meditate. Furthermore, I doubt Robin would approve either. I'm sure he'd want his sheets back as well."

Beast Boy snorted. "And I doubt he even uses his bed."

Sighing, Raven rose into a levitating position, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. "Just don't disturb me. And I expect my sheets and blankets back where you found them by the end of today." With that, she began to quietly chant her mantra.

After looking at the empath for a moment, Beast Boy turned to Starfire and said, "Well Star, guess it's just up to you and me." He raised his voice. "Because _someone_ doesn't want to participate in my brilliancy."

No response.

Beast Boy and Starfire sat down to continue knotting blankets together. "It's not like this skill could come in handy or whatever." He glanced over at the empath.

Still no answer, verbal or physical.

"Too bad you'll miss out on a —"

"Why don't you just go find Cyborg to help you?" Raven opened one eye and turned to look at the changeling irritatingly.

"I thought Cyborg went out to buy stuff for the T-Car?"

"He must have returned. I sensed his presence in the Tower a few minutes ago. So go bug him instead."

"Sweet! He's the pro when it comes to making stuff. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you to help out!" Leaping up, Beast Boy ran to the door to find his half-robot friend. Right as he put his hand on the handle, the door burst open, making him trip and fall backwards.

"So this is where y'all were!" Cyborg said boisterously.

Starfire motioned over to where she was sitting down, "Cyborg! Would you like to join us in Beast Boy's latest endeavor?"

Giving him an apologetic look, Cyborg yanked the changeling back on his feet. "Depends. On a scale of one to ten, how idiotic is it?"

Beast Boy held up his index finger in the air indignantly. "Hey! My latest idea is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"You always say so yourself." Raven muttered, but Beast Boy ignored her comment and continued on.

"I would give it a ten for awesomeness."

"The fact you changed what we're rating from idiotic to awesomeness makes me think that it's pretty high on the scale of idiocy." Cyborg turned to the girls for verification. "Am I right?"

Raven closed her eyes again. "It's Beast Boy. Whatever he's working on always has the touch of an idiot."

"Ok, why is the word idiot always used in the same sentence as my name?"

"It's the natural order of the world." If Raven felt Beast Boy shooting her a glare while he continued tying sheets, she didn't let on.

Starfire giggled. "I admit Beast Boy's ideas can at times be questionable and while it is true I have never heard of this before, our friend has guaranteed it to be a classic escape technique and can be commonly found in the movies and the shows of television."

Cyborg walked over and knelt down to the line of blankets tied to each other. He started to chuckle, "BB, are you making a rope out of bed sheets? Is this your big project?"

"Yes and it's gonna be amazing. So, you helping or not, tin man?"

"Hah, oh man, this _is_ a classic. You never fail to surprise me, grass stain. And yeah, I'll help you out" Cyborg plopped himself down next to his best friend. "So, why not do this in your room?"

"Let's be real here Cy, if I did this in my room, all the sheets would get mixed in with my clothes."

"True. Why not just use your clothes to make a rope?"

"Well now that just wouldn't be authentic. And I've been wanting to try this since I was little, so it's gotta be done right."

Starfire looked up at the looming pile above them. "Do you think we shall be able to finish making the rope before Robin returns?"

"It's been like, what, twenty minutes since Robin left? We should be fine if _everyone_ helps out a little."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the changeling was really referring to. Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, I am not helping you with your shenanigans."

"It's not shenanigans. Think of it more as adding this to your skills inventory."

"Making a rope out of bed sheets and using it to escape from where I live?"

"Well, minus that 'from where you live' part."

"Perhaps the both of you could settle on a trade off?" Starfire suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Star," Cyborg said. "How 'bout this: Raven if you help out, Beast Boy here will take over your dishwashing duties for a week."

Raven's feet touched the ground and she walked over to the trio sitting down, intrigued. "Really?"

"I will?" Beast Boy himself seemed surprised.

Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, sooner we get this done, sooner y'all can get your sheets and blankets back. Not that I have any, but I'm just tryna be the mediator here. And I _am_ kinda psyched to try this out."

"Two weeks." The empath stared at Beast Boy defiantly.

"Two!?"

Raven placed one hand on her hip. "Two weeks, or I take my stuff and inform Robin that you plan on jumping off the roof using a poorly made rope of bed sheets."

The changeling grumbled. "Fine. I'll do your dishes for two weeks."

"Back up," Cyborg shook his head, "You were planning on jumping off the roof, the Titans Tower roof — a roof that is _hundreds_ of feet off the ground — with a rope like _this_?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied, not understanding his friend's agitation. "I mean it's not like I'll be actually jumping off, more like scaling down."

"BB, we're making this for the first time. When you try creating something big you haven't tried before, you start small. You think I built my baby all in one go? No, I tested out some things on a smaller scale and when it worked and I liked how it turned out, I included the actual size of it in my car. You take small steps towards something bigger, you get me?" Cyborg looked down at his friend expectantly.

"Sheesh, chillax Cy," Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively at his friend. "It's just a rope made of bed sheets."

 _Bed sheets aren't exactly known to be good rope making fabric,_ Cyborg thought. If there was ever a reason he was placed in the role of a big brother, the green changeling was it. "My point was that if the rope manages to untie itself, you're gonna fall for a few hundred feet before you hit the ground. I thought we were trying this out on the second floor where we wouldn't go splat."

Starfire nodded. "I recognize your concern and reason, but we can fly."

"Well I hope your reaction times are fast enough 'cause I ain't about to explain to Rob what happened while he was out." That's when Cyborg realized something rather critical.

"Hey, what about me? I can't fly! If anyone's gonna go splat, it'll be me!"

"No one is going to go splat if all of you would at least tie better knots." Raven had sat down and was busy redoing the knots the others had made. "If you're going to do this, at least double knot it."

"See, Rae, that's why I needed you to help." Beast Boy and the others grabbed a sheet and did double knots as the sorceress had instructed.

"I'm doing this because I'm looking forward to not doing dishes. That, and I'd rather not have to heal anyone who injures themselves because of this silly thing."

Beast Boy laughed and gave her a wink. "Well, you're part of this silly thing now."

Looking at her friends focused diligently on the task at hand, Raven rolled her eyes but let a small smile show on her face.

 **/ / /**

The wind had picked up a bit in the early afternoon and the four Titans were standing up and surveying their handiwork. The mountain of fabric had now diminished and the bed sheet rope was complete. They had no idea how long it was and Cyborg volunteered to measure it, but they decided they'd find out once they threw one end over the side.

Beast Boy finished tying one of the ends of the rope around the volleyball net pole when Starfire approached him. She pulled on the rope a bit and said, "I fear the pole might not be strong enough to hold this in place."

"Don't worry," Cyborg drew out a small tube from his chest compartment. "I got Gorilla Glue with me. This is some damn strong stuff."

Starfire looked at the tube, perplexed. "That is glue made from… gorillas?"

While Raven explained to her what exactly Gorilla Glue was, Beast Boy – as a gorilla, naturally – took the tube of glue and started to squeeze it so that the end of the rope was glued to the pole and then proceeded to add some glue to the base of the pole for good measure.

Cyborg tossed the other end of the rope over the side of the Tower and watched it fall. "It actually goes on for a while. Didn't think we had so much bedding stored here." He glanced at the other three. "Anyone who can fly wanna check the length?"

"I shall examine it." Starfire rose up and flew down the side. A couple moments later, she glided back up and landed gracefully onto the roof. "The end reaches a few yards above the ground."

Cyborg gave an impressed whistle. "Not bad. Can't believe we actually tied all that together."

"I can," Raven said while massaging her fingers.

"So, my dude and dudettes," Beast Boy addressed his friends eagerly. "Who wants to go first?"

"You do not wish to go first?" Starfire asked.

"Normally I'd want to, but you guys helped speed this up, so one of you can go be the first one."

"In that case, may I go first?" Starfire looked at the other two to see if there were any objections.

Raven stayed silent and Cyborg said, "Go ahead. I think I'll go last. I'm still a bit wary if this rope can hold my weight. If it holds fine with y'all, then I'll try."

Starfire nodded and walked to the edge of the tower. She picked up the rope, placed a leg on either side of it, and said "I shall see you on the ground," before beginning her descent.

The three Titans on the rooftop stared down; when they decided that Starfire seemed to be doing just fine, Beast Boy asked, "Who's next? Raven?"

But Raven just shook her head. "Pass,"

"It'll be fun! Like we're in some action movie."

"He is already taking over your dishwashing duties for two weeks." Cyborg reminded her.

After a few seconds, Raven rubbed her temples and finally replied. "Fine. But I'm going last."

"Cyborg's already called going last." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Then I'm going second to last."

"Okay. Sayonara!" And with that, the changeling practically leaped down the wall.

"This is all for two blissful, dishwashing free weeks." Cyborg reminded helpfully.

Raven just sighed and wordlessly made her way down. Once he waited for her to reach a few feet lower, Cyborg carefully put his full weight onto the rope and was relieved to find it still holding. "Time to escape Titans Tower Beast Boy style."

If someone in Jump City were to stare long and hard at the T shaped tower overlooking the bay, they would have seen four small figures slowly scaling down the side of the tower. And if they were on the island, they would have been able to catch the tune of "Uptown Girl" that was currently playing out of Cyborg's built in speakers.

Starfire tilted her head back so the others could hear her better. "Friends, I am afraid that I do not quite understand. What is an uptown girl?"

"Basically," Beast Boy said, "It's what you are to Robin." Above him, he could hear Cyborg let out a loud guffaw.

"I am his uptown girl?"

"Yep."

"And he is my backstreet boy?"

"Yeah. It just means you're way up here and Robin's down here."

"What BB means to say," Cyborg interjected, still laughing, "Is that you're out of Robin's league, although I wouldn't say you – _EEP_!"

"What did you say, friend? It is a bit difficult to hear you from down here!"

Wanting to know what made his friend yelp, Beast Boy looked up to see… actually, now that her cape was blowing off to the side, he had a pretty good view of Raven's –

"Ack! Guys?!"

"What?" Raven had glanced up but continued to scale down the Tower.

"There's a freaking wasp buzzing right in my face!" Cyborg's hands frantically swatted the air around him.

Beast Boy wanted to laugh at his friend's distress, but he also didn't want him to kill the wasp. "It's not trying to sting you, dude, so don't hurt it!"

However Cyborg was in too much of a frenzy in his wasp attack. He got his sonic cannon ready and fired off three shots. The third shot tore through part of the rope, causing the Titans to experience a small but sudden drop in height and lose their footing against the wall. They managed to hang on and wrapped their legs around the rope. Although Cyborg, having only one hand available at the moment and still fixated on the now nonexistent wasp, lost his grip and felt himself fall backwards.

Raven looked up in time to see a giant cybernetic body falling towards her. Her first instinct was to shield herself but before she could summon her magic, she felt cold, hard metal collide with her cheek. Beast Boy saw the whole thing (all 2.73 seconds of it) and readied himself. As soon Raven and Cyborg were close enough, Beast Boy quickly changed into a gorilla for the third time that day. He steadily caught Raven and Cyborg in his arms while grabbing on to the rope with his feet. But his new weight as a large ape caused more strain on the rope and before he knew it, the part of the rope already damaged by Cyborg's sonic cannon had completely ripped.

The three of them were falling and he was still hanging upside down by his feet on the rope that was now falling with them. Suddenly, he felt an abrupt yank on the rope and instead of plummeting he was now dangling in the air. Attempting to look up, Beast Boy could see Starfire floating several feet above him, firmly holding the end of the rope in her hands.

She gazed down at the trio. "I believe we almost went splat."

"I knew it! I just knew something bad would happen!" Cyborg grimaced, but added in a more grateful tone, "Starfire, you just saved us all from a splat filled demise."

Gorilla Beast Boy shifted around and grunted, as if trying to protest against what his half robot friend said. As if sensing this, Cyborg started to squirm around as well in response.

Raven meanwhile, squished between a gorilla's chest and a rigid metal back, was not in a comfortable position. "Stop moving, both of you! Beast Boy, let me go."

Beast Boy did as she requested and changed into a hummingbird. Raven slowed her fall until she was levitating while the flightless Cyborg just kept falling and hit the ground six feet below him.

He winced and grumbled. _This is the last time I do anything air related with these people._ "Yo, I didn't ask to be dropped!"

The airborne Titans landed next to him and Beast Boy shifted back to his human form. "Well it wasn't just Starfire who saved you! Who do you think caught you and Raven?"

"Who do you think tore the rope?" Cyborg retorted.

"Who do you think killed a wasp? And by the way, you're totally the one who caused the rope to tear!"

"It was a wasp! You know how I feel about wasps!"

Beast Boy's tone changed from upset to knowing as he smiled. "I also know how you feel about _bees_ , especially bees that could kick your ass."

Cyborg's face reddened. He was prepared with a comeback until he heard Starfire ask, "Raven, are you hurt?"

The Titan in question was holding a hand to her bruised cheek. Remembering crashing onto her, Cyborg wished, not for the first time, that the metal that made up his body wasn't so harsh feeling. "I'm really sorry, Raven."

"Beast Boy was actually kind of right with the wasp thing. But it's fine though, really." Raven assured as her hand glowed blue against her cheek.

"I guess the only person needing healing in the end is yourself. Sort of ironic, don't ya think?" Beast Boy mused.

Raven simply glared at him. _Of all the times for him to be perceptive_ , she thought.

At that moment, all four of them turned their heads in the direction of a low, electric rumble. They saw Robin ride up to them on his motorcycle and come to a screeching halt. Taking off his helmet, their leader observed the scene before him. Raven's hand was glowing blue, Starfire was holding a rope of blankets, and Cyborg's arm was in sonic cannon mode.

"Beast Boy, what did you do?"

"Hey, I haven't admitted anything!"

Four voices answered in chorus. "You don't have to."

* * *

Originally, this was planned to be around 2500-3000 words. Nope, turned out to be 4300 words long. You could say I overshot a bit.

If some of you have been following this fanfic since I first published this and are a bit confused, it's because I've bumped the third chapter I wrote (First Night) up to be the first chapter, so now the first chapter (Foreign Language) I wrote is second, and what used to be the second chapter (this one) is now third. The reason for this is that I just felt First Night worked better as a first chapter.

And yes, if the title sounds familiar, it's because I took it from that meme.

Hope this wasn't a drag to read. Please review!


End file.
